A type of integrated circuit package is known that involves a power integrated circuit die or dice sandwiched between the inner surfaces of two opposing parallel-oriented Direct Bonded Copper (DBC) substrates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,812,533 and 7,697,303 and US Patent Publication 2012/0314372 set forth examples of packages in which a power integrated circuit die is sandwiched between two such ceramic substrate members. Stamped metal leads of the package extend from between the two substrate members. An improved integrated circuit package is sought.